Ultimate Alchemist
by CarinaRose
Summary: I lived two lives in two different worlds. One made suffer the Other made me happy. One made me play with human lives the other made me protect them. One made me arrogant the other reminded me to be humble. In one I'm known as Amanda and in other I'm known as Hope. (Heavily based on Brotherhood)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: - First of all this is my first fanfic, so sorry in advance if it's not up to your expectation perhaps in future it will develop depending on how mature my writing style become.**

 **Second, this story is inspired from SINHEART by MARMAROTH, and thank you for letting me adopted the idea from your story, it really means a lot**

 **DISCLAIM:- I don't own full metal alchemist or any of the characters accept the OC, rest belong to the original writer Arakawa Hiromu**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Do you know what it feels like to be a part of this world yet feel like you don't belong here? Do you ever feel like you are born too early or too late of your era? Do you know how it feels like to be a born genius an all-knowing freak? Do you know what it feels to have a void inside of you that you cannot get rid off no matter what effort you put? Do you know what it feels like to have to make the decision of once life?Do you know what it feels like to die? Do you know how it feels like to be born again? If you didn't consider yourself blessed because those thoughts make you question your very existence.

Now why I questioned you about these things is because I want someone to share my reality, I want someone to be my companion of this torment that I'm living whether in a form of friend, enemy, mother, father, brother, lover, in any form even it's my killer I want them to tell me that I'm not dreaming that I'm not alone that all this is a blasphemy, a fragment of my imagination, a lie. Someone to tell me that I'm not the only one that can answer all the questions that I'm not the freak of nature, that I'm not going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :-So the first had been finished I hope whoever is reading enjoy this fic. **

* * *

**CHAPTER-1**

The night was dark, darker than any night the city has before, there was no source of light in the city no bulb, no street light, no tube light, no emergency light was lit not only the artificial light but also the natural source of light the moon and stare were covered with the dark smoky clouds; it was like the city had been doomed from the heaven. The people of the city were on the street wondering for the cause of the blackout throughout the city when out of the blue they heard the blaring sound coming from the building.

.

.

.

BOOM

.

.

.

BOOM

.

.

.

BOOOOM

Suddenly a source of light can be seen in the form of a burning building, the blazing angry flames were high, high like they are trying to reach the heaven, hot enough to melt the hardest metal. The heat of the flame can be senesced from the long distance to a human skin, its temperature can melt the very bones of the human skeleton leaving nothing but burn crisps behind. The black smoke rising from the fire reached the sky as if adding the gloominess to the sky, they were like the black soul of the burning building reaching for the heaven to taint it.

A single soul was seen running away from that burning building, running towards the deserted parking lot that only posses row of lifeless vehicles but no human aside from the woman, no a girl no more than 17-year-old running breathlessly, desperately away from the burning building. Her long black hair tangled as it had not been brushed for days, her deep black almond shaped eyes situated on her oval face puffed with redness from crying for hours. Her clothes that look like they belong to punk with leather jeans and a dark shirt with only the exception of the white coat with the same logo that crowned the burning building on the breast pocket indicating that she is some kind of doctor or scientist that once worked there.

BOOOOOOOM

Her body halted on her own on hearing the ear-splitting sound coming from the burning building, she tentatively turned to look at the direction of the building that once carried her dreams, her past, her life work, that place had been her home for three years, a place where she had devoted her future. She watched the building with the pained eyes as the howling flame devouring the place that held so many memories good and bad, the place where she can be at peace, the place where felt like she belongs, the place that turns into her nightmare burning to ashes right along with the people she once trusted, cared, her friends but now they are nothing left of them nothing aside from their burning flesh turning into ashes. She knows this because she made sure that no one leaves the building when she set her deeds in motion, she made sure that no one with that knowledge would be left alive that when the memories of those people cross her mind, the echo of their voices followed right along with the aching pain in her heart.

"Hey, Amanda",

"What's up",

"Let's go for the bite",

"You are overexerting yourself",

"Amanda come on, a break once in a while won't kill you",

"You are going to sleep, young lady"

She crouches in agony with no comfort, a silent scream erupt from her lips that no one can hear, the pain that she housed in herself for so long had been unbearable at this point. As she stayed in her pitiful state she remembered their faced, their voices, and their last words for her.

"Why…?"

"We could have made the history"

"Are fucking out of your mind?"

"You are been selfish"

"You are going to destroy us"

"You fucking bitch"

The words that had been engraved into her very soul, the words that forced her to soil her hand into blood, the words that doomed everything that she believed in. As those thoughts consumed her mind her breath accelerate, her body was shaking like a leaf in the storm desperately clinging to the branch, she was on the verge of having a panic attack when the sky itself lit with irking sound, waking her up from the mineable condition, forcing her to look at him. The sky lit again in anger as if saying "don't you dare grieve for those people, leave this place move forward", reminding her to be strong telling her that she needs to get out of here. She didn't know whether it was her consciousness or the fragment of her imagination but she heard those words loud and clear giving her strength and courage to rises from the ground on her wobbling feet she looked one last time at the burning building and forced herself to turn away from her living nightmare.

Jogging to the short distance she found her metallic gray car that had been rarely used by her, with the shaking hands she pulled out her car key, pressing the button on the keychain bringing the car came to life, opening the door she situated herself at driving seat. She took a deep breath to calm herself and wipes her face with ragged jacked sleeves then drove away into the night, away from her burning past, away from the city.

The car sped away in the on the lonely mountain road clearly exceeding the speed limit but the diver was not in any mood to slow down on the contrarily she is accelerating the speed of the vehicle. As the sound of the raging sky was fading so was the calm that she had, the memories were flooded back to her again.

"We want your theories in motion that's all"

"You were the successful subject"

"You are the brave one, we are not"

"We even had investors"

"We could be legends"

"They were just test subjects"

"Yeah, some failed some are in the process"

"THEY WEREN'T TEST SUBJECT THEY WERE FUCKING HUMAN BEING IT WAS THE LIVE OF A HUMAN YOU WERE TOYING WITH" Amanda scream at the top her lungs while increasing the speed of the car continuing screaming "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN FUKING EVERYTHING" her voice getting louder and hoarse by each passing words from her lips without any warning she gasped in pain as if something or someone was suffocating her for a moment she forgot how to breathe and when she remembered it was already too late. The light of the truck startled her while momentary blindness followed and at that moment she lost control of the car.

The first time she lost the conciseness was when her head hit the roof of the car as it falls in from the cliff. She didn't remember the sound of shattering of the glasses, she didn't remember the sound of the metal bending against its will, she didn't remember the fuel tank leaking, she didn't remember her body catching fire, she didn't remember that she suffered the same fate as the one she left in the burning building.

When she gained her senses back her first thought was _'It's…w-warm….warm and sticky'_ right after that she lost her conciseness the second time.

* * *

 **A/N** **:- That's all for now, let me know in the reviews what you think of...bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- I didn't want this idea to turn into the chapter, I just want to give a brief description of the family that she was going to be born, but as I start writing it the ideas keep on unfolding and turned into a chapter. Hope the readers would like it. Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-2**

 _ **One year later,**_

00000

 _ **Lawford,**_

Lawford family had been in the business of making wine for five generations and every generation that has inherited the family business had surpassed their predecessor to the point that the current family status is well known among the affluent society of Amestris. Now the sixth generation of the Lawford family and the sole owner of the booming wine business Mr. John Lawford and his wife Lucy Lawford with their three months old baby girl Hope Lawford residence in a large mansion living peacefully with their servant who took care of their every trivial thing. Mr. and Mrs. Lawford have everything they a person can dream off wealth, happiness, health, and blessed with the healthy child but their history wasn't as bright as their present.

Few years before their daughter was born the Lawford have a 5-year-old son David Lawford who was born premature and nearly died during his birth, but by some miracle and efforts of the doctors he survived his circumstance, but as a result of complications during his birth he was unable to have a healthy body resulting in having a weak heart from birth. Over time Mr. and Mrs. Lawford consulted many doctors since they discovered their child disease, but it was a futile effort. Once, one of their servants have recommended diagnoses through alchemy, but despite being the citizen of Amestris Mr. Lawford was a superstitious man believing alchemy to be witchcraft rather than scientific approach. Aside from their son's illness, everything was normal until one dreadful day.

00000

 _ **Few Years Ago,**_

It all started with the innocence of a child wanting to be normal like his friends. David was a kind, innocent and curious child who inherited his mother's hazel eyes and auburn hair and his father's oblong face with the aquiline nose and thin lips. He treated the children of the servant as his friend despite some of them were jealous of him of having better clothes, toys and above all David being pampered by the elders where they were scolded. He played with them as often as he can but being born with the weak body he normally gets tired easily hence restricting him from having a normal childhood. He wished to be normal like his friends to laugh without coughing, to climb a tree without being held back, to run without losing his breath, he wanted to play with his friends as much as he wants without risking his life and he doesn't want to eat bitter medicines, he doesn't want the empty promises of the different strangers to make him better, but most of all he wanted to be stronger for his little sibling that had yet to come into this world. His mother told him to be strong to protect the baby when it came to the world that the baby would be weak, weaker than him and need his support and protection for David it was a blissful situation where he had to protect someone rather than be protected by someone but they were only wishes to him, wishes that seem impossible to be fulfilled. He knows that his parents were spending endless time and fortune on him to be normal, but they are not enough, he only hopes that there was some kind of magic to heal him. While having these thoughts David was walking towards his father studies to find a book to read where he could imagine himself to be the hero of the book, living a normal life protecting others from the danger that's when he heard his father talking to the family butler Mr. Oxford.

"Mater, alchemy has proven to be more effective than regular approach; the young master can be completely cured and he could have a regular and healthy childhood. If you don't trust the other alchemist at least trust me, I myself will perform the diagnoses transmutation" Mr. Oxford requested his father almost begging with the hint of desperation that can be heard clearly in his voice even by young David. Hearing those words David froze on the entrance of the study.

"No, you think I don't know, but that's not the case here I know what alchemy could do, you were there when you witness my father perform alchemy, no that witchcraft to bring my mother back, you know what happened there, how those….those things took my father away and left that creature behind" Mr. Lawford argue with the traumatized look in his eyes, his black straight hair casting the shadow on his face enhancing the haunted look. The anger and fear can be heard clearly in his voice as he uttered those words.

"B-But master your father performed the taboo of the alchemy, what I recommending is not a taboo, I research on young mater disease it's incurable by normal means but alchemy had a cure, sir. If you want, you could even consult Lady Lawford, I sure she would….." The servant wasn't backing down at all. It was like he was compelled by what he had discovered and very sure of the theory to be successful. But his master was another story, cutting him in between with an angry shout.

"DON'T BRING LUCY INTO THIS SHE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS, SHE DOESN'T KNOWS WHAT ALCHEMY IS CAPABLE OF…" He looked straight into the eyes of Mr. Oxford as if saying 'don't press the issue in that direction or there be hell to pay'.

"B-B-But young master doesn't have much time left…..if we didn't do anything he would die" He tried to convince his master literally begging him to consider alchemy as a source of healing his son but John Lawford was adamant on his decision refusing any means of reasoning.

"I know…I know….I know" He replied as if he was trying to convince himself more than the other man present in his company. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Mr. Lawford continued from where he left "I know that you are worried about David as much as we are after all you have seen him grow right in front of your eyes and nurture him with your own hands and I also know that you care about this family well being from the bottom of your heart but…" For a moment he was lost for words as if his the feeling that he wants to convey cannot be done through words, he look at Mr Oxford one more time and try to collected the words that can make the other man give-up on his choice "Mr Oxford after my father was taken by those things you had raised me as your own son and I too consider you my second father but I just can't ignore what happened in the past…I just can't, I couldn't forget that night even though many years have passed but I still have the nightmare about that day…please, I just can't subject my son's life to that black magic…I just can't" He said those words as if he is pleading not to further the conversation to end it right there it was almost sound as if he was begging even though he was his employee.

Without the knowledge of the two adults, the focus of their topic has heard the entire conversation. David was beyond shocked; he was more in daze to know that there is a way for him to live a normal life; he was astonished to know that his father was the one who is stopping others to heal him; he was stunned to know that he doesn't have much time left to live the emotions were so overwhelmingly strong that they felt like they physically hit him like a bullet piercing his heart. His breath accelerated on its own the sensation of throwing up getting stronger and then he felt immense pain in his heart; it was getting harder to breathe by every passing second clutching his hand over where his heart and mouth he collapsed to the ground.

Hearing the sound of someone falling cut the suffocating atmosphere, in which both adults were, making them come to their senses. At first, they just stare at the door dumbfounded for a moment and then they walked simultaneously towards the door since Mr. Lawford was near the door, he reached it first and witness his son crouching into a fetal position clutching his hand over his heart and mouth.

00000

Next day when David came to consciousness the first thought that came to his mind was that everything was just a dream, there is no way that his father is letting him die knowing the cure that his father love him way too much to even think of let him die willingly is blasphemy, but the small voice inside of him said 'he is going to have a new baby, a healthy one' that thought made him halt for a moment and made him aware of where he was. Inspecting his surrounding, he realized that he was in the hospital again, looking to his left, he found his mother sleeping in the bed beside him. Her thin lips parted from each to make the path for extra air to pass inside her body and the stray curls were partly covering her heart-shaped face, she was sleeping on her side facing him so he could see the baby bump covered by her hand as if she was protecting the unborn child even in sleep. He could hear the hush voices from the outside 'must be father talking to the doctor' the thought of his father brought the doubtful thoughts towards father's intentions. It was then the door opened, revealing his father with a tired look on his face as if he hadn't slept for several days but when he saw David awake a smile bloom on his face despite looking as if he aged ten years overnight.

"David! You are awake" At the hearing the sound of Mr. Lawford voice Mrs. Lawford jolt awake from her slumber to find her baby boy lying awake, staring at his father with question look, ignoring the look in his eyes she rushed over him.

"Oh! David, how are you feeling dear?" She asked him kindly while stroking his hair affectionately.

His mother is always gentle, loving and kind to him always worrying about his well being just like now but right now that's not what he wants, he wants to know the truth, he wants to know his father's intention towards him. Disregarding his mother concern David keep looking at his father's face, examining him, judging him, trying to come to a conclusion on whether he loves him or not, trying to read him, but he found nothing that indicates that his father hates him, on the contrary, he look concern over his well being it can be seen from his tired eyes. They have shown the restlessness in the form of black rings under his eyes as if he hadn't able to sleep all night long.

"Is something bothering you son?" Mr. Lawford asked in a kind and concerning tone while moving toward his son direction.

Moments past without words and then the words that became the foundation of destruction far Lawford family was uttered by young David "Why are you trying to stop Mr. Oxford from healing me?" While he said those words he was looking at his father accusingly as if saying 'Do you want me to die?'

Silence, the room was greeted with silence as if the flow of time had been stopped by those words and replace it with the suffocating stillness that could even make a person questioning their sanity, it was as if that silence was the warning before the hell itself show its wrath on them and it showed. It showed in the form of a mother's will to protect her son no matter what the cost was; no matter what is to be sacrificed.

Not long after David confession on eavesdropping on his father conversation with Mr. Oxford and question his father's intention at the hospital. Lucy Lawford had started to question her husband's belief and constantly been in arguments with her husband since the day she came to know about alchemy is capable of healing her son for her it was a ray of hope as if the gods had answered her prayers but her husband was being stubborn about it. He wouldn't budge from his decision, but she was adamant about her choice as well.

00000

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, so was the household of Lawford. At first it was only the arguments could be heard between the Lawford couple about convincing the other party to bend but as the time pass by the arguments turned into fights over who is right and who is wrong and at the end the Lawford household was the war zone of a mother's will to save her child life and father trying to protect his son from a dreadful fate. But those are not only the changes that occurred during that time in the house; David condition becomes bad to worse resulting him to be bedridden while the atmosphere in the house was not of any comfort to his condition, his parents would often visit him but they were always coming without the other. His mother, despite being in the final trimester of her pregnancy visiting him as much as her condition allows to; she usually encourages him to be strong for the baby and herself; give him hope that he would survive; tell him that she had herself talk to Mr. Oxford and that he would make him healthy again; that he was going to live. The words from his mother give him hope, a reason to live a little longer, long enough for the time where his father will change his decision but the rare visits of his father shot those hopes down. Whenever his father would visit he wouldn't encourage him or give him hope instead he would tell him about his day, read him stories, tell him about his friends asking about him and whenever he asks his father about Mr. Oxford magical healing his father just look at him with regretful eyes for a moment before leaving the room bidding him goodnight without realizing what kind of effect his actions are causing to his own son. But the visits from his father have clear one doubt in his mind that his father does love him, but his hatred towards alchemy is at extreme level that he would not accept it even it will save him. In spite knowing his father point of view he cannot stop his subconscious to doubt him and taken the action of his parent as an angel who trying to save him and the reaper who was counting the days when his life would end, it had just become a matter of who will win and who would lose.

It was a rare sight to see David out of his bed because of his overprotective parents and weak body, but that night he was near the window covering his frail body into warm comforter looking out of the open window admiring the night. The gentle cool breeze was brushing his face like they were trying to comfort the lonely boy in the room. It was a truly beautiful night with the crescent moon illuminating the stray dark could giving it a silver touch along with the twinkling stars shining as if they were sparkling diamonds it was the black sky. It was a night that is to be admired and it was the night when David's Lawford life that he had known since he existed turned into living hell.

"David?" the sound of his mother's voice distracted him from the alluring view and dragged his attention towards her.

"What are you doing out of your bed? You should be resting!" she exclaimed while walking towards him.

Looking at his mother he saw that she had gone more fat than the last time he had seen her, at first it was only a bump but now her tummy is round and big like a big balloon, but that's not the only change he saw in her, he also noticed that she had become more tired than before. It can be clearly seen through her eyes and body action, even doing the trivial things like sitting and walking need assistance from the maid, however, today it was Mr. Oxford the man he had not seen since he overheard him talking to his father, the man he longed to see for a long time.

"M-M-Mr Oxford…What are you doing here?" Ignoring his mother concern, he shot the question directed towards Mr. Oxford visibly shocked to be in the presence of the man.

"Good evening young master it's good to see you again" Mr. Oxford greeted him with a smile while assisting Lucy Lawford to the couch near the window where her son was sitting on the opposite side.

"That's not what I asked…..What are you doing here?" Refusing to be distracted David repeated his question again.

At first, Mr. Oxford was taken aback by the rudeness in David's voice, but when he observed him he saw impatience as well as anticipation for something that he longed for a long time. The realization came a moment later to the adult so to fulfill his curiosity Mr. Oxford walked towards him and bend on one knee to bringing himself to David's eye level Mr. Oxford answered his question with a tender smile "I'm here because Lady Lawford asked me to heal you, young master.

At first, David just looked at Mr. Oxford blinking owlishly for a time being, trying to comprehend the meaning of what was said to him and when the words were registered in his mind a face-splitting smile bloomed on his thin face. The hope that had been lost had is renewed by those words. The wishes that he prayed from the god are going to be granted tonight by this man, no angle that was sent in the form of a man.

"R-R-R-Really….? You are going to make fix me by using magic!" the excitement of being able to have a normal life can be seen into twinkling hazel eyes as if they are reflecting the stars in the sky.

"Ha ha ha…its alchemy young master" Mr. Oxford corrected David humorously. Though Mr. Oxford always called David young master, but he treats him as his own grandson more than his employee's son.

Hearing those promising words from his grandfather figure David heart was flooded with emotions of happiness, excitement, joy, hope and several other emotions turned his eyes glassy and the tears of joys fell. Stumbling on his wobbling feet, he hugged Mr. Oxford with his frail little body as tightly as he could with his current strength showing his gratitude with actions rather than words.

"Did father agreed to this?" The innocent question had faltered the smile on two adults face.

The two adults share a knowing look as if they were having a silent conversation with each other before Lucy Lawford answer her son's question "No dear, he didn't agree to this….." she told him honestly "….but when you are all healthy and happy I'm sure that your father would approve of our action."

"Oh…oh…..I guess that is to be expected" He said in the dejected tone "But what if he tried to stop you?" He questioned them in the same manner.

This time Mr. Oxford answer his question "He is away on a business trip he would be back by tomorrow and by the time he gets back you would be healed" Assuring him.

"But father really hates magic w-w-what if he came back and find me fixed due to magic and started to hate you and mama and m-me?" He questioned still not convinced to go against his father will. He does not want his father to truly hate him.

Seeing that her son had been heisted to make a decision, Lucy Lawford voiced her opinion "It's impossible for him to hate you David on the contrary, if you were to be cured by alchemy his point of view will change. Do you know why?" She asked David in a way that he already knows the answer to the question. When David shook his head, indicating he doesn't know the answer Lucy continued "it's because even though he loathes alchemy his love for you is greater than his hatred for alchemy and that's why it's going to be impossible for your father to continue hating something that saved his son's life."

The logical words utter from his mother had enchanted David to the point where he had thrown all the doubtful thoughts regarding his father hating him out of the window and started to think in the positive light.

"So, father is not going to hate me?" He asked for assurance again.

"No child, he won't." Her mother replied kindly

"And he won't hate you and Mr. Oxford?" He again asked for reassurance.

"No, he won't." His mother replied him patiently.

"Mmmm...when will you begin to heal me?" He asked timidly.

Hearing the timid voice of the young child both adults smile has been renewed. Ruffling the hair of the child Mr. Oxford replied "Soon, I just need to bring few things before we start the transmutation. So be a good boy and look after your mother till then." After saying that he nodded in the direction of Lucy Lawford as if silently asking for permission when she mirrored his action he left the room to get his things.

00000

The maid wasn't spying at all she just got curious when she saw the head of the staff Mr. Oxford taking a big ostrich toward the young master room. She knows through rumors that Mr. Lawford had strictly told Mr. Oxford to not visit and to have any kind of contact with the young master. So, when the oldest and most loyal servant disobeyed his master, it had only fuelled her curiosity and made her body move on its own. She walked stealthily towards David's door and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. Through their hush voices, she learned that lady Lawford is among them and that Mr. Oxford is talking some about equivalent exchange or something, but when the word alchemy was utter she understood what is going on 'Mr. Oxford is going against mater order to use alchemy to heal young master and madam is agreed to it'. It was no hidden secret that Mr. and Mrs. Lawford were at dispute on using alchemy as a source of diagnoses to their child disease. Mr. Lawford has been superstitious believed that alchemy is a witchcraft and Mrs. Lawford just wants her son to live by any source or medium.

If it was any other staff member he/she would have let it be the way they are but this maid was also superstitious and also a firm believer in alchemy to be a witchcraft as the god she believed in abolish alchemy. As a result, she was debating her option on whether to tell mater and face madam's wrath or do the opposite or just pretend she didn't see anything and go back to her room but she was more loyal to Mr. Lawford so the first option one won. Rushing toward the nearest phone, she dialed the number and waited when was greeted by the operator on the other side, she requested them to connect her to the hotel Lime Wood where her master was staying she waited again for the other end to answer "Hello can you call for Mr. John Lawford?…Tell him there is an emergency at home."

00000

When John Lawford enters the room of his son, he wasn't greeted with his sick, bedridden son but a creature that looks like him. His face, though it seems similar to his son, but the eyes of the creature were perfect circle with black cornea, they were not hazel or almond shaped like his wife and his hands were covered by the feathers rather than the skin and flesh, they were between something that looks like hands of a human child and the wings of the large bird although his body remains of a child size same size his son was. His brain register that the creature was crying and calling for help in the voice that belongs to his son but his heart was denying the possibility of the creature to be his son, his David that he failed to protect his son from the dreadful fate that alchemy had bestowed upon him.

The scream of the woman had awakened him from the nightmare, but again greeted with a horrific sight of his wife crouching down on the floor while holding her fat stomach, the blood was flowing from between her legs; another agonizing scream left her lips which waked John Lawford from his stupor and take action in the given situation. Cradling his wife into the bridal style he looked toward the creature and started shouting orders toward Mr. Oxford to look after him until he is back without tearing his eyes from the half bird, half human chimera and then he walked back into the hallway toward the maid that had called him without looking back.

That night, three tragedies occurred in the Lawford mansion. First, the baby that had been their ray of light during the dreadful period of their son's illness was born still. The doctor said that the infant died due to the stress on the mother's body that resulted into the death of the baby while it was still inside the mother's stomach. Second, John Lawford father figure, Mr. Oxford could not take what he had done to David; it was too much of a burden to his old body to bear that resulting into his heart failure. Third, David Lawford had gone missing that night never to be seen again in the Lawford mansion since then John Lawford hatred towards the alchemy only grew; it had taken deep roots in his heart converting a kind-hearted person into a bitter tyrant.

After that incident, the circumstance of Lawford mansion turned upside down. Before the incident of his son John Lawford didn't impose his belief on others, but after that night he burned every book that holds the knowledge of alchemy to ashes, dispose of the servant who wishes to practice alchemy bring them on the road, he wiped out every trace of things that are the result of the alchemy from his mansion. He had practically created a place that abolished the alchemy in Amestris a country that is known for its alchemy.

00000

 _ **Present,**_

It was said that the time can heal any kind wound that you have whether it is physical or not, but in reality time only heals the wounds that are physical and teach you to cope with the one that are not visible to the naked eyes, Mr. and Mrs. Lawford are the perfect example of the later. They learned to cope with the pain as time pass by and try to start a new life, but it was easier said than done. Over time they tried to fill the rift that had occurred between them by the loss of their son, but what truly started to fill it was the news of the upcoming baby. The unborn child has given the meaning to their life as if it was the light in their dark life, ointment to their open wounds, a ray of hope in their ominous life. So, when their baby girl was born, they named her after of what she truly means to them a HOPE.

But that hope was short lived for the people that were possessed by superstition's beliefs because the child was not normal though it looks like any other child; but her eyes that resemble her mother almond shape and her father colour but they do not reflect the innocence of a child, on the other hand, they were the eyes of the being that hold the true thirst for knowledge, they were the eyes of some unknown being, the eyes that look into your very soul striping you of you're faked; they were the eyes of a being that curious about her surroundings; they were the eyes of the being that unnerve the most stubborn grownups; they were the eyes that hold ultimate knowledge.

* * *

 **Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistake. English is not my first language and neither my fort so I probably overlooked some mistakes.**


End file.
